Smile
by Writer'sFantasy
Summary: (Dragon Squad Sept. Contest: Unlikely Friendships): "I think I, Trunks Vegeta Briefs, found one more person to smile for."


Smile

**A/N: A little one-shot for the Dragon Squad's contest: Unlikely Friendships. Hehe. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A little girl stood around my knees at the least, blonde hair tugged back into two tight pig-tails nearly making her eyes turn into a rather more almond shape. I wonder, "<em>How exactly did we end up sitting outside while mother and the rest set up inside?<em>" Seeing her let out a sensation, it was odd...odd in the sense that she's the tiny, bubbly child...who came from evil itself. The tiny toddler of a woman who made my entire life a practical hell. She didn't notice the fear that lit in my eyes, possibly from being so young and innocent-minded growing up in a practical utopia.

I don't tend to grin, nor do I smile as much as I use too. When the times were harder...strangely enough was when a smile would be greeted on my face. Maybe it's because the remnants of my friends and family still hung around for a greater part of my life so-far, my mother and Gohan. Both have reached the other side, it was only me...and I don't know who to smile for anymore. A brave face can stay for so long. I'm afraid mines washed away.

Oddly enough fear is such a common feeling, it's been difficult to evade it really. Though, I can't say that the cold chilly feeling actually, bugs me. The frigid cold blue eyes of a killer, it wasn't in this small girl. This girl who, couldn't even read yet. Let alone walk correctly, without having some slight imbalance. Watching her from a distance, that was my task. Making sure she wouldn't trip, or get lost in the Massive gardens of Capsule Corp; it won't that difficult...right?

"Mister, Mister!" I at first didn't know who she yelled at, her tiny, somewhat cubby arms raised above her, "Mister c'mere! Look!" Curiosity, of course, peaked. Getting up from the marble stairs I casually trailed to her, grass crunching under my feet. Kneeling down on one knee, I looked into the large baby blue eyes. "I found this." She said, a snot-nosed smile with a green slimy creature squirming in her arms. "A froggy."

_"How silly are children," _I began to think, _"Finding interests in the smallest of things." _Certainly I was the same during those days, where everything was just...simple. No woes and no stress. Even in the terrible world I lived in...I got by one way or another. "...That's, uh, nice." A forced grin shaky as I glared down to this young girl's eyes. But no hate nor anger returned back to me. It felt like a sudden breezed brushing off any-to-all worries.

"Mister what's wrong?" Questions that seemed to go in one ear and out the other, as it seems. Slow blinking at the ground before me utterly spaced out bugged the girl before she more hesitantly repeated "_Mister what's wrong?_" poking the side of my cheek repeatedly.

Both brows quirked as I turned to the little girl. "N-Nothing, why?" I couldn't help but picking up the soft whistles between her 's' and c's, it could be a sharp ear-busting whistle or a sweet occasionally funny thing.

"Because it looks like _somethings _wrong..." The young girl pointed out, blue eyes lit in curiosity. "C'mon." She grumbled tugging my finger persistently. "If ya' don't spill it I'll have to bring _mommy_ into this."

I shook my head, subconsciously placing a hand atop her head. "Kid why are you so nosey?" It's true, why _is she_ so interested in what's wrong. I didn't show any signs of extreme fear or worry, so why even ask? "When I was your age I would have died if I was _as _nosey _as_ you."

The little girl folded her arms, turning her face violently to the side while the blonde hairs cut through the spring wind, her tiny nose turned upward. "_Humph, _that was mean." She stated, her tone thick in anger. "I'm not being nosey, I'm being worried." She grumbled to herself, immediately sitting down on the floor.

"No, no...you see, there's a difference being nosey-" I immediately stopped myself from speaking, was I really arguing with a four year-old girl about this. For all she knows she probably never even knew what nosiness is. "Nevermind." Yet again the little blonde managed to catch my attention a second time, by tugging repeatedly on my jacket sleeve until I was once more forced to answer, "_What now?"_

Instead of seeing the little girl who was ever-so bright and energetic I caught sight of a teary eyed toddler, who had an honestly annoying sniffle. Instead of growling and turning away, which would have been the thing I would have done to any spawn of an android, but...then again...I'm not heartless. Right? "Mister why are you so mean?" She asked, her arms folded over her pink overalls. "You're really _really _mean."

But what I done?! I didn't tell her anything, she shouldn't cry? Nonetheless, the child's awkward sniffling as she looked away avoiding my stare, was getting to me. A sad smile began to tear away slowly across each muscle on my face. Wiping the small tear drops off her cheekbones, her tiny red nose scrunched. "I don't hate you, who told you that?" It's true, in a way. Because, she hasn't done anything but simply be born. Just because she came from someone I hate, doesn't mean they aren't a good person.

A good person...I think no one really is _a good person._ We've all done bad things, disobey, sin, and lie. I could easily roll out a list of everything we living beings have done. After she wiped her tears she frowned just a bit, her tiny fist, held together. "Then why are you not telling me?" She asked.

"Because Marron," I stated the odd sounding vowels and consonants that so strangely strung together to formulate this child's name, "I was only thinking, there's nothing wrong with me." Or so she believed, I mean by that sense there could be _many _things wrong with me. That is being that I'm my father's son.

The pigtailed blonde looked up, eyes immediately cleared. "...Oh..." Silence ensued, her baby blue eyes went from me to the ground. A small little pout in her face, before I was immediately and uncomfortably hugged. But I let it slide because, no matter what, I really can't stand the sight of a child crying. Either it be from annoyance or just having seen it too much in my life to bear. "No, no , no I was probably bugging you Mister, I'm really sorry."

Then I realized after those words, this girl is very self-conscious and so early at her age too. She's continuously apologizing for pointless little things, and feeling so ashamed of somehow being 'annoying'. "I-It's fine." I stammered a bit from having been hugged so tightly.

Almost as if it were immediate her tears washed away and replaced with a bright smile. It's so strange how children's emotions aren't living so much on the past rather than of what is rather happening. They seem to cry for only a bit and then get over it as if it never happened. Sometimes...I myself wish I were a child too. Maybe then I wouldn't have such regrets and woe. So I look down at this little girl who smiles at me, a smile I had caused. The same reflection of that smile on my face. As I realized that I too had a grin, and it was subconscious at that.

"You should smile more Mister, it looks nice on you." She pointed out poking my cheek softly, giggling just a bit.

I think I, Trunks Vegeta Briefs, found one more person to smile for.


End file.
